


The Night Before The Battle

by Junhanra



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, choking (blink and its gone), gentle halfdan, oral (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junhanra/pseuds/Junhanra
Summary: You had always been scared to go into battle with the possibility of dying a virgin. So one cold night on a ship headed to avenge Ragnar, you have have a surprise conversation with Halfdan who offers to bed you before you go into battle tomorrow.ORHalfdan takes your virginity the night before a big battle.





	The Night Before The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Another Halfdan work! I seriously love Halfdan to the moon and back. And I have so many ideas revolving around him so watch out for more coming your way!

As dusk became night around the ship, you sighed deeply, gazing out into the waters that surrounded you. Out here in this vast void of water, you had never felt so alone. While yes, you didn't care to make friends back in Kattegat, you still had your mother who supported you through your harsh and intense training to become one of the more well known shieldmaidens. And because of this, you now sat on one of the many ships headed to avenge the fallen King Ragnar.

Your mother did not want you to go at first, as she became a bumbling mess about potentially losing her only child. But after a few encouraging words and a rant about how the scum who killed the king should die by your hands, she finally agreed to let you go. And now, as you sat in the cold, the sea breeze numbing you to the core, a part of you wished to be back home wrapped in your mothers loving embrace. Coughing lightly, you ran your hands up and down your arms, trying to warm them.

As you brought your knees up to your chest and wrapped your arms around your legs, you heard some shuffling around behind you. Before you could turn your head to see the cause of the sound, a large and heavy object landed on your shoulders, knocking you forward slightly. Letting out a shocked gasp, you curiously tugged at the object to see what was thrown at you. Pulling the object from your shoulders, you found it to be a blanket. Confused, you turned just as someone sat down beside you. As your eyes fell on the figure, you breathed in sharply, straightening your posture and gripped the blanket tightly in your grasp.

Halfdan, Harald Finehair's brother, now sat next to you, his eyes trained on the dark waters. You turned forward, you too now facing the waters. After a moment, you turned to look at him, opening your mouth to speak before closing it and facing forward again. You heard him let out a light chuckle and you glanced toward him out of the corner of your eye. He had turned his body slightly towards you, his eyes roaming up and down your figure which caused your heart to skip a beat. You shifted uncomfortably, drawing your view downwards to the thick blanket that was messily thrown across your lap.

Breathing in deeply, you finally spoke. "The blanket.....did you.....?" you broke off, picking at the strings. You raised your eyes and immediately locked gazes with him and blushed, lowering your head once again.

"We can not have a shielmaiden sick and weak on the battlefield. Here," he got up and stepped around you, taking the blanket from your lap. He spread it out before reaching around you to drop it over your shoulders. Wrapping it tightly around you, he patted your shoulders before sitting back down in his previous spot. You bowed your head in thanks, turning your attentions back to the water. "To what do I owe this pleasure? Surely you have more things to do alongside your brother the king."

"And what exactly to you think I need to do, Lady....?" he asked, teasing you slightly.

You smiled softly, shaking your head. "I am far from having the status of a Lady but you can call me Y/n. And as for what you could be doing, you could be going over battle strategies? Checking the armory? Maybe even reassuring the men that they will make it out alive?" you shrugged, now turning your attention to the sky.

"The last one I can not do I am afraid, Y/n. Their own faith lies in their own hands." The way your name rolled off his tongue sent a shiver up your spine.

"And your faith? Where does it lie?" you asked, casting your eyes upon him once again.

You saw him exhale and turn his head upwards towards the sky as if he was pondering over his answer. Moments later, he let out a small chuckle. "Well, my simple answer would be in the gods of course. They have everyone's faith if you really think about it."

You nodded, further thinking about his answer. "What about the answer that is not as simple?" He looked towards you, a smile on his face. "Nothing gets by you, does it?" You laughed and shrugged slightly. "I am a shieldmaiden. If I let things get by me, I would have fallen in battle long ago."

"Well it is a good thing you have not fallen yet. I have seen you training. You are good with a sword. You must have men flocking to you with requests of marriage." Halfdan praised you. His words shocked you to the core. He had been watching you? And the fact that he thought you had men running to you made you burst into laughter. He looked at you, eyebrows knit together, confusion written on his face. You waved him off, your shoulders still shaking as you chuckled. "I am deeply sorry to taint your picture of my romantic life but I do not have men, how did you put it, flocking to me. I do not even have any friends in Kattegat let alone any lovers."

"So have you not had any men come into your bed?" At this, another thrill ran through your body. Yes the question was slightly intrusive but a part of you enjoyed the attention in a way. You shook your head, answering his question but continued verbally, "I am still pure. Not because I want to be, believe me. But no man in Kattegat even approached me trying to get me in their bed."

When the news of your purity sunk in, you saw him visibly straighten, turning his body towards you even more. "Not a single one?" his voice held utter shock. And as he looked at you, a small part of him wanted to ask why but he decided against it. When you shook your head, he scoffed causing you to look up. "The men of Kattegat are worse off than I thought if they looked over a beauty such as yourself."

As you locked eyes with him, you blushed. This did not go unnoticed by Halfdan under the bright light of the full moon. "Tomorrow we may go into battle and if I'm honest with you, I am scared." he listened to you, nodding his head slightly. "Everyone is scared in a small way. This will be a big battle." You laughed gently at his seemingly innocent answer.

"I am not scared of dying if that is what you think. If that is what the gods want of me, then I will embrace it." This reply stumped him again and you could not help but to snort at his question that followed. "Then what are you scared of?" The question hung in the air for a while, both of you turning your attentions back to the sea. As you thought of a way to tell him, you heard a voice call out for Halfdan. Turning, you saw his brother approaching.

"King Harald." You stood and bowed causing the king to smile in appreciation. "Please," he gestured to the seat from which you rose, "sit." You nodded your head and sat down again turning your body so that you could face Harald. "I came looking for my brother but it appears a gorgeous woman has stolen his attention for the evening." You felt your face heat and you dropped your head, your eyes becoming interested in the flooring of the boat. "What did you need brother?" you heard Halfdan ask. "It was nothing important. I will leave you for now but if it is not too much to ask, I would like to see you before we reach land tomorrow."

After an exchange of goodbyes, King Harald was gone, leaving you two alone again. "I deeply apologize for the interruption. Please continue with what you were going to say."

Once again you let the silence hang in the air as you suddenly felt embarrassed to answer him. "You will think me a fool, Halfdan." He seemed slightly amused that you knew his name but did not question it. "I will promise you whatever you say, I will show no mockery."

You sighed and turned to face him fully, your leg bumping into his. You brought your hands out of the wrappings of the blanket to press the cool skin to the warm skin of your face. Breathing in, you decided to just spit it out. "I am scared of dying tomorrow never knowing what it is like to lay with a man." There. You said it. And as you waited for the laughter to come, you were shocked when you felt a tug at your wrists, taking your hands away from your face. You were still too ashamed to raise your gaze. You had just poured your deepest fear out to a stranger - the kings brother of all people.

You suddenly felt him cup your chin and pull your head up to look at him. The shadows of the night were cast across his face and maybe it was the cold that had numbed your brain but at this moment all you could think about was how handsome he was. His hand moved from your chin to push a lock of your hair back behind your ear before leaning in closely. What he told you next, sent a shock to your core and caused your whole body to heat.

"I will show you."

You searched his face for a sign of a lie but in the end you came to the conclusion that he was being genuine. When you gave no response, he pressed further. "If you allow it, I will show you the art of pleasure."

"But what about the others? There are too many on this ship. They would hear. I sincerely do not wish for these men to-"

"There is a place at the back of the ship where they store the royals' weaponry. No one other than my brother and I are allowed back there. I will give you time to think of it but if in the end, you do want to do this, meet me back there." And just like that, he got up and made his way to his brother at the front of the ship, leaving you alone to ponder his offer.

If you did agree, you would finally know what it is like to have a man touch you intimately. It was something you imagined as you lay in your bed at night, letting your hands wander your naked skin beneath the furs, wishing deeply that they were the rough calloused hands of a man. You would finally get that! And to bedded by the brother of the king at that! But you had heard some of the women talk around Kattegat. They had heard of the stories of how rough the brothers were with slaves. They forced themselves on the weak women slaves as a way of quick pleasure before throwing them away or even killing them. But you were no slave. You were a free woman.

You trusted him. Or at least you think you did. Even from the small amount of time you had conversed, you wanted to feel that you could trust him. But then again, he was known for his brutality. He could easily bed you and when you saw him after, he could treat you as if you were nothing. And you did not want that at all.

But how glorious would it be to head into battle, the glow of the night of intimacy still surrounding you. A part of you began to daydream of a world where you were Halfdan's lover. Spending cold nights in his bed, the feeling of your bodies becoming one. Letting him plait your hair before bed. Even getting to indulge in his kisses whenever you wanted.

As you looked back towards the front of the ship, a jolt of white heat was sent straight to your core upon finding Halfdan looking at you with such intensity. He was offering you something that you have been wanting for the longest time. And as you sat basking in his attention, you made up your mind.

You stood from your seat, not breaking eye contact before you nodded your head and turned heading for the back of the ship. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw him whisper something to his brother before slapping him on the back and laughing. You smiled gently and turned a corner falling out of view from the rest of the ship.

When you made it to the back of the ship you saw there was a decent amount of space for you to stretch out. You looked to your right and saw the vast sea behind the ship, a reminder of how far from home you were. Luckily you were the last ship of the fleet and no other ships were behind for anyone on board to witness what was going to happen.

Soon, you heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Halfdan round the corner. As he came to stand in front of you, you suddenly became nervous. Would it hurt? Would you become pregnant? Surely the healers would have something that you could take once the battle was won. You were brought out of your thoughts when he cupped your face in both of his hands, his face turning serious. "I hope this decision is what you truly want. I would not take advantage of you."

"Like you take advantage of the slaves?" The words were out of your mouth before you could stop them. A flash of anger went through his eyes before he gently laughed and pinched your cheek with one hand. "But you are not a slave, are you?"

You shook your head. "Then I will not treat you like one." he promised. "If at anytime, you wish to stop, I will do as you ask."

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes. But only for a moment. Many women have described it as a pinch then some discomfort. I will not take you like I would another woman. I will be gentle." The mention of him bedding other women caused your stomach to drop. Of course he has bedded other women. What were you thinking?

"Oh." was all you could muster to reply. Sensing something was off, he rubbed a thumb across your left cheek. "Have I offended you?"

You shook your head again. "I just forgot that you were the brother of a king. You could have any woman you want. Of course you have bedded other girls."

He sighed gently, reaching to wrap his arms around your waist, pulling you flush against his chest, causing you to gasp. "But I have never bedded a strong and beautiful shieldmaiden." His smooth words caused you to blush, lightly swatting at his chest. He laughed slightly, teasing you, "you dare hit the brother of the king? You will have to pay."

"And what do I owe you?"

"A kiss."

And with that, he swooped his head down and captured your lips. His beard tickled and scratched against the sensitive skin of your face but you could not bring yourself to care. You pressed your lips to his eagerly, closing your eyes to allow yourself to give into the feelings . You reached up to wrap your arms around his neck and stood taller, pressing your body further against his. He tightened his arms around your waist causing you to moan lightly.

He trailed his hands up your sides and up your back until he got to your shoulders and grabbed the blanket in one fistful and pulled it from your body to drop it to the deck. The cool air caused you to squeal and wrap yourself into his embrace. He then bit your bottom lip and when you gasped, he quickly took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. As his tongue entered your mouth you could not help but sigh. This was everything you had dreamed of practically. His hands found their way to your neck, fingers sweeping across the smooth skin and dancing across your collarbones.

As he pulled away from your lips, you whimpered in disappointment and opened your eyes. But as his lips attached themselves to your neck, every emotion but one slipped away. He placed open mouthed kisses along the underside of your neck below your chin. Your hands slipped down to grab a fistful of his tunic, your eyes fluttering shut once again. "Your skin is so soft, Y/n." he whispered against your skin. You moaned at his words, pleasure overtaking all of your senses. He had only just begun but you felt as if your were about to melt.

A quick pain caused you to gasp as he nipped at your neck. He continued to suck and nip causing a very raw and sensitive feeling to bloom on your neck. But he continued on.

When the pleasure got to be too much, you felt your legs shake and give out causing your knees to buckle. Halfdan quickly caught and righted you, pulling away from your neck. "Can you not stand, shieldmaiden?" his voice held a cocky undertone. "And if I can not?" you retaliated, feeling out of breath. "Then I must not let you stand for much longer. Let me undress you."

The minute his fingers found the edge of your own tunic, you tensed. The only other person who had seen you naked was your mother but that was only because you lived together. But now you were in front of a man, a royal no less. It did not help your thoughts knowing he had been with many women before you. Probably royal women. You were just a shieldmaiden and you had the scars to prove it. You did not have the smooth and milky white skin like royal women. You had scarred and sun kissed skin from your battles and long days spent training in the sun.

Sensing your unease, he let his fingers rest on the lining of your tunic. He thought it best to wait until you were comfortable enough to tell him to continue. As if he could see your inner turmoil, he spoke. "In order for me to see the beautiful body beneath these clothes, I will need to take you out of them."

You sighed, swallowing back your worries and reached down to grab the bottom of your tunic lifting it over your head and dropping it beside you. As the cool air hit your bare chest, you cursed lowly. "And your pants too must go." Halfdan said, his voice low. Not giving it a moments hesitation, you quickly untied the lacing before allowing the pants to drop and pool around your ankles. Stepping out of them, you kicked them to the side and watched as they landed near your discarded tunic. At least when this was over, you would know where to find your clothing.

Now that you were bare, you could hear Halfdan grunt in approval before his hands were on you. His battle hardened fingers ghosted over your sensitive skin, leaving fire in their wake. Despite the cool air nipping at your skin, your body was warm and tingly, anticipation sending it into overdrive.

As his hands reached behind you to lightly knead your ass, your head rolled forward, resting on his strong chest. "The things I would do to you if I did not have to be so gentle tonight," he whispered, his lips barely touching the skin of your shoulder. "Like what?" you sighed, rolling your hips into his causing him to growl softly.

"Perhaps I will show you on the battlefield tomorrow after we win and slaughter all those weak and inferior men." The thought of him taking you after battle still covered in the blood of those whom he sent to meet their god early caused you to whimper.

And suddenly, his touch was gone. You opened your eyes to find him spreading out the blanket on the flooring of the boat. He then took off his overcoat and laid it down as well. He discarded his tunic, throwing it somewhere near your pile of clothes. When his naked upper body finally met your eyes, you walked to him and placed your hands on his chest, running your fingers along the scarred skin. His body was its own piece of art, the scars telling the stories of the many battles he had won. While many women would be repulsed at the sight of it, you were a Viking and you found it to be arousing. You leaned forward, closing your eyes and placed a lingering kiss upon a scar that ran across his collarbones. You felt him shake beneath your touch and longed to kiss each and every scar upon his body.

Then, you were swept off your feet. You felt something soft under you and you knew that he had placed you on top of his overcoat. Opening your eyes, you saw him kneeling above you, his eyes mapping every detail of your skin. Your body was alive under his gaze and you could feel how your cunt was reacting to it.

"You were crafted by the gods," he said, leaning down to capture your lips once again. This time you immediately opened your mouth and welcomed him in, your tongue dancing with his. He gently lowered himself beside you, his upper body pressing into yours. He gently squeezed the tops of your arms before he let his hands explore your body.

He started at your neck, fingers trailing along the masterpiece he created. He spent a moment with his fingers wrapped around your neck before he let them loosen and continued to spread fire throughout your body. You gasped into the kiss when you felt his hand reach your breasts. Cupping and kneading the soft flesh of your right breast, he groaned upon feeling your nipples harden at his touch. Placing the tip in between his fingers, he rolled them gently eliciting a whimper from you. You were now kissing him with such a hunger, your lips melding with his. You knew he was going to take his time but a part of you wanted him buried in your cunt right now.

Halfdan once again broke the kiss to let his lips travel downwards where he replaced his hand with the warm wet torture mechanism known as his mouth. His beard scratched against you, only adding to the pleasure. You found yourself wondering what it would feel like to have his mouth between your legs, lapping at your cunt like a man starved. To have his beard soaked with your juices. You reached your hands up to entangle them into his hair, your fingers threading through the blondish locks. You felt his hands fall from his chest to wrap around your body and lift you slightly, pulling you closer to him - and to his mouth. He swirled his tongue around your nipple before suckling at it, pulling on it slightly causing you to release a shaky breath. He then licked a stripe from your under breast to the top, before returning to suckle again.

You felt him switch breasts, his mouth now repeating the same actions to the other. You were so caught up in the feeling of his mouth that you almost did not feel his fingers dance along your abdomen. He squeezed your sides, soft enough not to leave a mark but hard enough for it to not tickle.

But as his fingers glided over your hip bone, your fingers tightened in his hair, causing him to moan. Reaching up slightly, his hand now was between the tops of your thighs, gently pulling them apart to open yourself to his touch. He pulled away from your chest long enough to say, "I need to prepare you so it will not hurt as much, okay?" You quickly nodded, swallowing thickly. His mouth was on you again soon after causing you to sigh into the night air.

His hand trailed down to cup the mound at the apex of your thighs making you buck your hips in surprise. He placed a finger between your folds and ran it up from your entrance to the nub at the top of your cunt. You let out a strangled cry at the sensation. While yes you were used to the feeling, the fact that it was another hand - a males hand - caused the pleasure to double. His finger circled the nub while his tongue circled your nipple and the feeling of both made you lightheaded. You arched your back which caused him to leave your cunt to place a hand on your stomach and press you back down to the ground. Hissing at the loss of pleasure, you felt him chuckle against your skin.

His fingers went back to their previous job, circling and rubbing, taking you to the point of no return. After a few moments, he dropped his hand lower, placing his middle finger at your entrance. "I have to stretch you slightly. This may hurt a little." he warned before slowly and gently pushing his finger into you.

While it did not hurt like he said it might, the discomfort was definitely there. It felt foreign to have something....anything..... up there. But as he pulled his finger out slightly before pressing it back in, you felt some of the discomfort leave. The fact that you were dripping wet helped out a lot with the reduced friction, making his finger slide with ease. After a few more pumps, the bad feelings dissolved completely leaving only a warm pleasure. You bucked your hips against his hand, small and breathy moans escaping your lips. You noticed that you had not felt his lips return to your breasts and opened your eyes to find him leaning on one side, watching your face. His eyes were dark with lust as he saw how you reacted to his fingers. You locked your gaze with his, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth. He shivered at the sight. And as you became more vocal, he decided it was time to add another finger.

"I am going to add one more, okay?" he murmured softly. You nodded again, bringing a hand up to grab his chin, forcing his lips to yours again. He let out a shocked grunt before smiling to himself and let you indulge in his kisses.

While you were distracted by his tongue, he eased in another finger, stretching you a little further. This time you let out a pained groan, pulling away from his lips to turn your head to other way. You put your hand to your lips and bit down on the side of your pointer finger. You felt his bearded lips kiss your shoulder while mumbling apologies. He let you rest a moment before he began to thrust his fingers in and out of you. He began slow, only building the pace each time you let out a sigh of pleasure.

While the stretch did hurt this time, you focused on the inkling of pleasure that felt as if it was just on the horizon of the pain. The way his fingers stretched you and how the heel of his hand pressed and rubbed against your clit created a bittersweet bliss that made you crave more. You were so caught up in the haze that you barely heard his next question. You mumbled for him to repeat it and when he did, it was a question you were not quite expecting.

"May I taste you?"

At first you were confused, the pleasure causing your brain to stall. When you finally understood, you opened your eyes and looked up at him. Silence hung in the air but after a minute, you nodded. "Yes. I want to feel your lips against me," you whispered. He smirked at you and licked his lips.

"Your wish is my command, Shieldmaiden."

Without pulling his fingers from you, he moved his body so that he lay between your legs, his warm eyes focusing on yours. And just like that, his mouth was on you.

While Halfdan continued to pump his fingers in and out of you, his tongue lapped at the juices that surrounded his fingers. Then, he focused on your clit, sucking and licking at the spot causing your fingers to grip the blanket beneath you. Encouraging gasps and moans made him work faster, closing his eyes to enjoy your taste on his tongue and your womanly scent that sent shivers through his body. You tasted lovelier than the best of wines and he could spend the rest of his life between your legs if you allowed it.

You could not hold it in much longer, writhing under him as you struggled to hold on to your sanity. You gripped and pulled at the blanket, grinding your hips against his lips. Once again, he took his unoccupied hand and forced your hips back down, this time grabbing the curve of your hip and held you down as he feasted on your cunt.

And as he curled his fingers inside you, hitting a spot that made you see stars, you finally felt your release, letting out a pleasure filled sob. You did not care if every soul on this boat heard you in your heated moment, you just let your cries out. Your whole body trembled and shook with your climax, your back arching and your heart soaring. This was the hardest you had ever released and as you came down from the high, you felt your body relax into the furs of his over coat.

Your eyes shot open as he pulled himself away from your cunt. In the bright moonlight, you could see his beard slick with your release. You had never seen anything as beautiful in your life. But as he reached for the lacings of his pants, your heart skipped a beat. It was time.

As he pulled them down, you saw his cock come into view. All moisture in your mouth evaporated as your eyes looked upon it. He was big, yes, but the thing that stood out the most the way it curved slightly upwards. It was only noticeable the longer you looked. He got his pants around his knees and a few moments later he threw them to where your clothes had been thrown earlier in the evening. Then, his focus was back on you.

Your breathing picked up slightly as he moved forward, draping his body between your legs. "Do you still wish to do this, Y/n?" he asked, his fingers pushing a few stray strands of hair away from your face. Breathing in deeply, you nodded. "I want to march on to that battlefield tomorrow with pride knowing that I got to spend the night with you." you whispered, your hands reaching up, your fingertips tracing the tattoos on his face. He leaned into your touch and sighed, placing one long kiss to your lips.

Reaching between your bodies, Halfdan lined himself up with your entrance. "Just relax and we can take this as slow as you need it be." he promised. You relaxed slightly and with one final kiss to your forehead, he pressed into you.

The stretch hurt worse than it did with his fingers. Your hips jerked to pull away but he was already too far in for your distancing to push him out. Soft sobs exited your mouth as your eyes watered slightly. Not enough to create tears but enough to make you blink several times to try and clear your vision. You released a whimper when he finally slid in to the hilt. But you were a shieldmaiden, you could handle this. He kissed your neck softly, promising that it would feel better soon.

What seemed like an hour went by before you dare try to speak to him. Your voice cracked at first but you managed to tell him to start. He pulled out slightly before pressing back in. The burn of the stretch was still there but it was not as intense. And the more he did this, the more it lessened. About seven thrusts later, the pain was all but a distant feeling. His thrusts were slow yet deep, hitting places within you that you never know reached that deep. "You are doing so well, Y/n," he said, moaning softly after. You sighed gently in response.

Words could not possibly describe the feelings that came after the discomfort. You thought you had entered Valhalla the way his cock rocked into you. He pressed his face into the crook of your neck, lips working on creating another art piece. You moaned loudly, hands gripping his sides, nails digging into his skin. He growled against your flesh and snapped his hips suddenly causing you to cry out. "Your cunt feels so tight and warm around me," he murmured into your ear. Once again his smooth and dirty mouth had you riled up and blood burning. "Faster Halfdan. Please." you whined.

He did as you wanted, his hips picking up their pace to now thrust into you hard enough to make your tits bounce. Leaving one arm beside your head to hold himself up to not crush you, he placed his other hand on one of your breasts, kneading it harshly.

As he continued to rut into you, you felt him get that spot in you that made your eyes roll back into your head. You desperately wanted your release, the slow pleasure filled torture making you insane.

He pulled away from your neck and you opened your eyes, gazing into his. The way he looked at you so passionately........ so hungrily made your cunt clench around him. "I can not wait to take you on that battlefield," he rasped, his voice thick with lust, "in front of all these men. I will show them who you belong to."

The image of him fucking you, covered in blood and sweat as the warriors around you watching as he claimed you over and over again sent you into a frenzy. Noticing this, he continued to talk, placing a hand between you to rub at your clit again. "I want to drain one of the pathetic Christian men and paint your body with their blood and watch as you do the same to me." he said, his thrusts becoming faster. "Ride me while the blood I have poured on you drips on to me."

With that last mental image and the feeling of his cock ramming into you along with his fingers dancing over your cunt, you climaxed with a shrill cry. Soon after, you felt his seed spill into you as he too released. His grip, which had somehow landed on your hips, tightened enough to later leave a mark as he thrusted into you the last few times.

He rolled off of you and collapsed by your side, panting heavily. As you lay there, your body returning to normal, the cold had finally made its way back into your mind making you shiver. The little sweat you had on your skin from the activities did little to help you against the cold. You were too nervous to roll over and curl into Halfdan. What if he got angry? What if he threw you away now that he had gotten what he wanted? What if-

Your thoughts were cut off as a strong arm came across you and grabbed your hips, rolling you over and into his side. He grabbed the edge of the large blanket that had been dropped beneath you and covered you before reaching behind him and grabbing the rest of the blanket and pulling it over himself. He pulled you closer, shoving his upper body beneath your head causing you to lay your head on his shoulder.

"I never thought you to be a caring one," you teased. He laughed softly, his fingers brushing against your cheeks. "There are many things you do not know about me," he said lazily, fatigue clear in his voice. "Name one thing," you prodded him slightly. He sat there thinking a moment before he finally spoke.

"I do not like my meat tough unlike my brother who prefers it to be as hard as stone," he chuckled. It was silent for a second before you burst into a fit of laughter. He thumped your nose lightly. "How is that funny?"

"You could have chosen to tell me anything and yet you pick that?"

"Like I said, there are many things you do not know," he smiled, turning his attention to the stars. You two lay there in the quite for a while listening to the sound of the ship breaking through the water. He had almost thought that you had fallen asleep until he heard your saddened voice.

"Will I ever get another opportunity to learn these things to which I do not know about you?"

He knew what you were implying. He knew you were thinking that this was a one time thing. And you really did think that. He had gotten his pleasure. What was stopping him from leaving you in the dust to find another woman? To find someone worthy of sitting beside him on whatever throne he got. The words he spoke in the heat of the moment about taking you on the battlefield, there was a possibility that those were empty promises.

He rubbed your shoulder, not breaking his gaze from the stars. "You want to know something else?" You grew upset that he avoided your question, only making your thoughts darker. Why was he avoiding it? You made a sound letting him know you were listening, once again not trusting your voice.

"The day I first saw you training in Kattegat, you know what I thought?"

You sat up slightly, looking down at him. His gaze turned to you again. The question had sent your mind reeling. What exactly did this fool have up his sleeve? And better yet, why was he telling you this?

"What did you think?" you whispered, your voice low enough so that even the gods could not possibly hear you.

"I thought there is no one else I would rather have by my side than this strong and beautiful shieldmaiden."

**Author's Note:**

> I will not only post about Halfdan. I do have some Harald ideas up my sleeve as well as many Ivar ideas. Maybe even some Ubbe action, who knows? But thank you to everyone who has read this and just know how much reading this truly means to me.


End file.
